Sake will heal your bones faster
by Akihiko86
Summary: Hijikata has been baldy hurt and he has been ignoring Gintoki for a month. The silver hair samurai present himself at the Shinsengumi's Headquarter to see what's what. PWP, Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, One shot wooot!


**Hello! It is my second fanfic ever, and of course it features my favorite yaoi samurai pair! Send me your reviews, I like to read them! English is not my first language, please be kind with typos and style! (:**

**PWP, Yaoi, Smut, GinHiji, HijiGin. **

On a cool night at the Shinsengumi head quarter, a stiffly seated Hijikata Toshiro was almost done reading the weekly reports. A low breeze came from the open shoji, shaking the huge stack of paper piled onto his desk, cooling off the heavy atmosphere of Hijikata's room.

He had been stuck at the office for nearly one month now as per Kondo-san's orders. He really over did it the last time he was caught up in a fight with those Joui rebel, his injuries were pretty serious. He still had difficulty moving around. Even Sougo didn't attack him by surprise ever since. Everyone was pretty easy on him and he hated it.

He signed the reports and stacked in on the top of the pile. He let a sigh out, he felt completely useless. Damn those Joui…

"Damn that Katsura!" he mutter to himself as his fist hit the desk. A striking pain ran up to from his arm directly to his spine. He lowered his head on his desk as he swallowed a cry of pain.

"Now that's sight not a lot of people get to see! The Demonic Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi at his most vulnerable! Kawaii, Toshi-kun, Kawaii jan!" said a soft voice coming from outside his office.

Gintoki tilted his head slightly to avoid the ink brush pitched in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yorozuya? No visitors are allowed on the vicinity without a special authorisation" blurred Hijikata. A faint blush appeared on his cheek. "Tck, he taught, I got caught off guard by the worst possible person."

"I'm here on official business" Gin said. He approached and handed him a piece of paper.

He violently crumbled and tossed the authorisation away without reading it. Gintoki sat next to him anyway. He pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups out of his kimono, flashing a stupid grin to Hijikata. He blushed deeper, but still managed kept a straight face.

"You're still hurt then?" Asked Gintoki while pouring sake with a quiet smile. "Is that why you're not returning my calls?"

"Hm." Hijikata answered after a while. He watched the moonlight underlining the silver curls and the pale skin of his lover.

"Aren't you an idiot? You hurt poor Gin-chan's heart!" He gave a full cup to Hijikata. "Kanpai!" he said before chugging down his cup.

Hijikata remained silence while watching his good-for-nothing-silver-idiot-lover drink up.

"What do you have to celebrate exactly? You came here to laugh at my weakness or something? I don't need you to feel like shit, perm-idiot!"

"Mahhh Toshi-kun you're such troublesome child, can't you get your head out of your ass and enjoy the Tsukimi with me?"

Oh! Hijikata had forgotten about the moon festival. He looked at Gintoki has he was poured another cup of sake.

"Kanpai" the black haired samurai murmured. He lifted the cup to his lips but his arm jolted in pain. He let a faint cry escape his lips. Still, he lifted it higher and managed to take a sip.

Gintoki watched him from the corner of his eye. He drew a smile. "Now, now, will I be force to help you drink, Fukucho? I guess it can't be help."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" In an effort, he drank the rest of his sake.

After a couple of minute of silence, the silver haired samurai rose and slid the shoji shut.

"What are you doing, you idiot? You just said you wanted to watch the moon. How can your memory be so short?"

"I had a couple of drinks, you had one, that's enough for me."

Gintoki's bang was covering his eyes, but when Hijikata saw the devilish smile that he was bearing, all of the hair on his body stand at the same time.

"O-oi Yorozuya, what do you think you're doing?" said Hijikata, who suddenly started sweating; he knew very well what his lover was thinking. His eyebrow twitched nervously.

Gintoki put his bokken away and opened his belt. The white yutaka slid off his shoulder onto the floor. He walked toward Hijikata and started to slowly unzip his shirt.

"What do you think I'm doing? You can't just ignore me for more than a month like that. I've been lonely, Toshi-kun, I need some of you"

"You can't be serious, I – I can't even walk straight!" Hijikata gulped down has he saw the muscular chest and that skin that he tasted so many times.

"Who said anything about walking?"

Gin was now very near. Bending down, he put his hand on Hijikata and loosened his dark blue yukata. His hands were warm on his damaged shoulder. The black haired man closed his eyes and let out a sight, his mind was taken over by the sweet scent of his man surrounding him. He received sweet lips on his.

"Now, now, open your eyes, you're missing the show."

Hijikata did has he was told. In his stomach clenched and his face turned crimson; his eyes were at Gintoki's crotch level. His hips were rocking slowly from left to right, his hand were playing with the buttons of his pants. Hijikata was hypnotised by the swaying of his lover, his mouth half opened. He reached for it with hesitant hands.

Gintoki chuckled lightly and unzip his pants. "Wanna help me?"

Hijikata pull them off carefully, making sure he didn't hurt himself in the process. Mid-thigh, Gintoki dangerously approached Hijikata's face, still swaying, almost touching it. Hijikata let out a small cry of surprise and put hand on Gin's strawberry patterned boxer to pull them down too.

"Ah-han. Don't. Why are you in such a rush?"

"Yorozuya…"

He knew that the Vice-captain never was a patient man and it was better to give them what he wanted. But Gintoki never was a considerate man.

Gin kneeled in front of Hijikata, pressing his soft lips against his. As his tongue asked for entrance, he untied Hijikata's obi and put his hands on his banded chest. Hijikata gave into the kiss, moaning out of pain when his soft hands grazed his injuries. Their tongues swirled together in a delicate and skillful dance. Gintoki tried to carefully lowered Hijikata on the floor, but the other man resisted. Gintoki broke the kiss.

"Oi Toshi-kun, he purred, I'm trying to make it easy for you, don't fight me"

Hijikata bit his lip out of frustration and with his remaining strength, he pushed Gintoki away. His ass landed on the low work table. In a flash, Hijikata placed himself in between his legs, and started kissing Gin's chin and neck and run his burning fingers on his toned abs. Gintoki was taken aback by his speed. He gave in to him, and sighed softly, in rhythm with his lover kisses, trailing down his abdomen.

"Don't fight me, my ass! You want this so bad" whispered Hijikata has he pull down Gin's boxer. He took a moment to look at his lover, leaning against stacks of paper, hard, cheeks flushed with excitement. He grinned and his long hand grabbed and started to stroke Gintoki's shaft.

"Aah!" Gintoki cried.

Pre-cum was already wetting the tip of his cock, and Hijikata took a long slow lick at it. He liked to hear Gintoki moan, his voice inflections make him want to fuck him into oblivion. His tongue was swirling on his lover tip, tasting him. He took him deeper, and appreciating how big and filling he was. He let out a moan as he was sucking him hard, Gin couldn't take it anymore and put his hand in his hair, moving his head in a slow motion. Hijikata took his heavy balls in his hand and caressed the back of his shaft. Gintoki let a high pitched moan escape his lips that only made Hijikata suck him off faster and harder.

Gintoki saw that his lover was stroking himself furiously over his hakama, his arm was shaking, he was obviously in pain. That vision was way too much for him. He cried: "Wait Toshi, that's not fair, please let me – !"

Gintoki's rant was interrupted when he was flipped of on the table, his bare ass in the air. Hijikata didn't wait and started to lick his hole, a strong hand grabbing his cheek. Gintoki was so turned on that he stopped to fight. His lover slid one finger and stretched it out carefully.

"Please let me do what exactly?" Hijikata purred as he slid another finger in.

"F-fuck.." Gintoki said "P-please let me…"

"Oi Yorozuya, you're so thight, why don't you relax a bit."

Hijikata thrusted his fingers a little faster, a little deeper, he messily undid his hakama. Gin tried to lift his head, but he was pin down by a strong and steady hand. Wasn't he shaking just a minute ago? He really did need to be challenged to find his strength again. What a silly man… Still, Gin didn't mind one bit to be taken care of. All of his thoughts were put on hold when Hijikata took out his fingers without notice.

"Hmm?"

"Ok, hmm… just wait a minute, love."

"Wha-what? " Gin said, turning around quickly. He could see Hijikata wasn't feeling well. He was heavily sweating and his chest was heaving quickly. Gintoki's heart flickered at the sight of his lover in pain. He had been so selfish. He grabbed him and held his face to his heart.

Hijikata felt his cheeks burning, listening to the powerful beating of his lover's heart. He was still hot and bothered. He grabbed Gintoki's ass and grinded it against him, trying to find the entrance to his hole. Gintoki sighed, put his arm around Hijikata's neck. He finally relaxed and guided him inside.

Gin was rocked up and down by deep thrusts and every grunt from his lover made all of his being ached in anticipation of his impending orgasm. Hijikata lean in against Gintoki, changing the angle at which he was thrusting. Gin jolted in pleasure, it took only three strokes on his sweet spot for him to come. Hijikata grinned at the feeling of the gooey liquid slashing against his stomach as well. He grabbed Gin's flustered face and kissed him savagely. His thrusts became erratic and deeper and he was panting heavily. Gin reached for Hijikata's ball and with a few caresses, his lover came inside him with a sharp, chocked, moan.

Hijikata became heavy against Gin chest.

"You over did it again, you idiot, you'll be stuck in the office for another month!" teased Gintoki.

"Totally worth it."softly chuckled Hijikata against Gin skin.

While picking up all of the mess Gin and him made of his office, Hijikata found the authorisation he had crumbled earlier. He took a look at it:

"Visitor name : Sakata Gintoki

Authorised by : Okita Sougo

Motive of the visit: To fuck Hijikata-san silly"

His eye brow twitched and he looked at the silver haired samurai sleeping without a care on the tatami. "Better luck next time, bastard."


End file.
